Rebekah
Rebekah is a character in My Virtual Escape. She was a player of E.V.E. in which she was Rank X (10), a mother of two and the love interest of Isaac Kalder. She was portrayed by Kandis Orth. Biography fallen angel. She is first seen in fallen angel, where Michael and Isaac go to scout out and check for any possible victims of an xp overdose. They enter the treehouse (with EKF in red letters, still unknown to what it means) and she is seen "passed out". Michael orders Isaac to check her wrists for any ranked marks, and to check her pulse. Isaac resists but then taps her neck, she tackles him and steals his gun, also punching him in the face. Isaac is angry at first, but all of a sudden seems to fall in love with her. She jumps from the treehouse, says her classic line "See ya motherf*ckers" and then flees the scene. sacrilegious. She reappears in sacrilegious, she is standing over Isaac after he was shot by Malachi. He asks her "where can I find you?" and she replies with "You can never find me." He proceeds to tell her he saw the Overlord, she calls him a liar and says he should've killed him, he says mainly because he didn't have a weapon and she claims it's because he's working alongside the moderator. She tells him she doesn't like him and kills him. god's plan. She appears briefly again, this time she's in the woods with Abraham, Isaac and Malachi. Malachi tells Abraham where the XP is and he spots Rebekah. Not just her, but the XP too. She blurts again "See ya motherf*ckers" and runs off. Abraham chases after her, but fails to catch her. Two birds, many stones. In this episode, she is about to raid Solomon's residence for XP. Isaac encounters her and she gets impatient and before that, she tackles him after he draws his knife. She was wielding a crossbow and a knife. They end up getting caught and brought to John (aka Pink Suited Brother), who now owns the business, and he confronts them. Isaac and Rebekah get a bit lippy to him, and he threatens them. He gives her 5 bags of Blue XP, and tells her to take one and give the other 4 to anyone she knew, and tell them to come back to Sexy Mobster John for more. She leaves and drags Isaac with her. She is less mad with Isaac and is very unusually calm, and wishes she can see him again. Death In the heist., Rebekah would make her last main appearance by plotting to go raid Solomon's house with Isaac and Abraham. She goes on Isaac's side over Abraham's about murdering Solomon. Before she would enter Solomon's house she tells Isaac that she did have feelings for him and gave him her address. She would end up getting shot in the head by a panicking Solomon after trying to get involved in his conversation with Abraham while he's holding a knife up against his neck. In broken. Isaac goes to Rebekah's home to find her body and her two kids. Reveal In the final episode break free. where everyone was revealed to beta testers and still alive, she is seen along with Isaac and Eve Kalder building a treehouse (the same treehouse she overdosed on XP in her first appearance) with her own kids present also. Category:My Virtual Escape Characters Category:My Virtual Escape Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters from Other Worlds